Dis oui, tout simplement
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ginga et Kyoya profitent d'une journée pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur couple. Yû réussit à convaincre les autres de leur préparer une fête à cette occasion.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Dis oui, tout simplement**

-Vous avez compris? demanda Kyoya les bras croisés.

-Oui Yoyo. On ne viendra pas vous déranger pendant votre rendez-vous.

-Combien de fois il faudra que je te dises de ne pas m'appeler Yoyo!

Le maître de Leone entraîna Ginga jusqu'à la porte. Il lança un regard acéré aux personnes présentes dans la pièce pour bien leur faire comprendre que s'ils les suivaient, ce serait à leurs risques et périls.

-À plus les gars! s'exclama le roux.

Le couple disparut dans la rue.

-Je ne pensais pas Kyoya si romantique, soupira Madoka. Préparer un rendez-vous spécial pour célébrer les deux ans de leur couple ne correspond pas vraiment à l'image que je me fais de lui.

-Je crois qu'il ne fait ça que pour faire plaisir à Ginga, dit Tsubasa.

-Ce serait possible…

-Ça ne vous dirait pas de faire une fête pour Gingi et Yoyo?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Yû? l'interrogea Kenta.

-Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est du sérieux alors nous allons leur préparer un mariage!

-Hein?

-Quoi?

-On va leur offrir un mariage!

-Tu sais Yû, commença Tsubasa. Cette idée va sûrement déplaire à Kyoya.

-Bien sûr que non! Il a demandé à ce qu'on ne les suive pas. Il ne nous a jamais ordonné de ne pas faire une fête en leur honneur.

-On ne pourra pas te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact.

-Bon… c'est d'accord…

-Super! Tu peux appeler les autres pour nous aider?

Le propriétaire d'Eagle leva les yeux au ciel puis il se dirigea vers une salle adjacente non sans avoir soupiré d'agacement avant d'y entrer.

-Hé Madoka!

La technicienne se tourna vers lui, les yeux scintillants de joie.

-Oui?

-Tu pourrais faire le gâteau?

-Avec plaisir! D'abord je vais aller faire des courses…

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Il y a déjà tout ce qu'il faut.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Elle se précipita vers la cuisine alors que Kenta jetait un regard à son ami.

-Et nous?

-Nous, on va attendre que les autres arrivent pour décorer le B-Pit.

Yû expliqua à son ami comment il imaginait la salle avec les décorations ainsi que la manière dont se déroulerait la pseudo-cérémonie.

-Peut-être que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Kyoya est tellement imprévisible…

-Oui, mais il ne voudra jamais faire de peine à Gingi.

-Ça y'est Yû, annonça Tsubasa en revenant, j'ai appelé ceux que tu m'as demandé. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

-Tant mieux!

L'enfant aux yeux verts expliquait à Tsubasa ce qu'il avait dit à Kenta juste avant quand leurs amis arrivèrent.

-Dark Bububull! Salut!

-Salut Benben! Salut Masamumu!

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Yû?

-Tsubasa ne vous a pas prévenu?

-Non, il nous a juste dit que tu voulais nous parler.

Le possesseur de Libra s'éclaircit la voix. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Pendant que Yoyo et Gingi sont occupés, nous allons leur préparer une fête!

-C'est une excellente idée!

-N'est-ce pas? Masamumu et Tsubasa vont aller acheter les trucs que j'ai marqué sur cette liste.

Il donna la liste en question à l'argenté qui semblait fatigué rien qu'à l'idée du déroulement futur de la journée. Il la prit quand même des mains de Yû. Lui et le brun sortirent de la boutique pour cherché ce qu'avait écrit le blond.

-Nous, nous allons déplacer les meubles qu'il y a ici.

Ils firent ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin, surtout Benkei vu que les enfants ne pouvaient déplacer que des objets légers.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

Les meubles encombrants avaient été mis dans d'autres pièces. Il restait seulement des tables et des chaises. Les premières avaient été disposées contre les murs. Les secondes avaient été installées de façon à former une allée au centre de la salle.

-C'est pas mal, mais il faudrait mettre plus de chaises.

-Il y en a déjà une dizaine, commenta Kenta.

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Les deux amis de Yû le dévisagèrent, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait en être si sûr. Il prit un air de conspirateur.

-En vérité, ça fait un mois que je prépare cette fête. J'ai envoyé des invitations aux quatre coins du monde. Il y aura une trentaine d'invités. Je ne vous avais rien dit avant pour garder le secret!

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hikaru pour venir dans la boutique. Elle arborait un air sérieux tandis qu'elle scrutait la salle.

-Tsubasa m'a dit que je devais venir le plus vite possible. Que se passe-t-il?

-Tu tombes bien Hipopop! Tu pourrais aller chercher des vêtements dans ce magasin s'il-te-plaît? Je les ai commandé pour l'occasion.

Yû posa une carte dans la main de la bleue.

-Pourquoi je devrais aller faire tes courses?

-Parce que ça ferait plaisir à Gingi?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle regarda le morceau de papier que venait de lui donner l'enfant un instant. Elle sortit du B-Pit sans ajouter un mot.

-Les préparatifs sont quasiment terminés! Comme j'ai uneidée précise de ce à quoi va ressembler la salle, je suis obligé de rester ici. Benben, Kéké, vous pouvez ramener les invités? Je leur ai dit d'attendre dans le parc.

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête avant de partir. Le blond ne s'ennuya que très peu de temps puisque, au bout de quelques minutes, Tsubasa et Masamune arrivèrent, chargés comme des mules. Ils déposèrent leurs sachets sur le sol, essoufflés.

-Voilà Yû…

-Super! Vous pouvez m'aider à les installer?

-Une… petite pause…

-Hors de question. L'amour n'attend pas.

Tous trois se mirent donc au travail, accrochant banderoles, fleurs et ballons. Ils enveloppèrent les tables de nappes blanches, disposant dessus des vases garnis de fleurs. La pièce était ornée de blanc et de couleurs pastelles.

Yû regarda fièrement le résultat.

Hikaru arriva, portant des sacs opaques dans les mains.

-C'est bon? Je peux y aller maintenant?

-Non, car tu es invitée!

-Invitée? Mais à quoi?

-Au mariage de Gingi et de Yoyo.

-Ils n'ont pas l'âge légal.

-C'est un détail.

-C'est une de tes blague, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est la vérité. Et Madoka aussi m'aide.

-Ah oui? Elle est où?

-Là-bas! s'écria le blond en montrant une porte.

La propriétaire d'Aquario se dirigea dans la direction qui lui était indiquée.

-On va installer le tapis et l'estrade!

-Quoi? On a encore des trucs à faire? se plaignit Masamune.

-Évidemment! Il faut que ce soit parfait.

Après avoir une fois de plus obéi aux ordres du maître de Libra et avoir ajouté des chaises pour qu'il y en ait suffisamment pour la totalité des invités, le brun et l'argenté se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, épuisés.

-Vous avez mérité une petite pause.

-Merci pour ton indulgence, soupira Tsubasa. T'es trop aimable.

L'enfant aux yeux verts marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il entrebâilla. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il sourit. Il l'ouvrit en grand.

-Kéké! Benben!

-On les a ramenés, lui dit Kenta en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Au bon moment en plus! On vient de finir les décorations. Et il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.

-Salut Yû! s'exclama Kakeru quand il fut près d'eux.

-Keru-chan! Content de te revoir!

-Pareil!

En observant le cortège, le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

-Venez! Bienvenue au mariage de Yoyo et de Gingi!

Les nouveaux venus s'assirent aux places que le blond leur indiqua. Il y avait Les Wild Fang, les Wang Hu Zhong, l'équipe Dungeon (incluant King), Hyoma, Hokuto, Chris, Yuki, Dunamis et Titi. Ils discutaient plus ou moins tranquillement tandis que Kakeru s'approchait de l'organisateur accompagné de Ryûto.

-Tu as pris tout ce qu'il faut, le félicita-t-il.

-C'est vrai! Et même les bagues! dit-il en montrant une boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je vais les offrir aux mariés.

-C'est toi qui va les leur donner?

-Bien sûr puisque c'est moi qui ait tout organisé. Tu ne voudrait quand même pas me voler cet honneur?

-Si! s'exclama le maître de Chimera en hochant la tête énergiquement.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis le petit frère de Kyoya.

-C'est pas une raison.

-M-mais… sanglota le vert.

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Kakeru a raison, intervint Ryûto. C'est son droit vu qu'il est de la famille de Kyoya.

-C'est mon droit vu que je suis l'organisateur. Et puis… tu dis ça juste pour faire plaisir à ton amoureux.

-Et…?

-Et il ne faut pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Si tu continues, je serais obligé de dire à Yoyo que tu as fait de trèèèèès vilaines choses à Keru-chan!

Le teint du chasseur de trésors oscillait entre écarlate et livide.

-Je-je… Enfin… C'est faux! J'ai rien fait, bafouilla-t-il.

-C'est pas très convaincant tout ça…

-M-mais…

-N'accuse pas Ryûto. Il est très gentil.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus attrapa le bras du blanc. Il l'emmena vers le premier rang de chaises.

-Keru-chan?

-Hm?

-Il y a deux mariés. On peut bien être deux à leur passer leurs bagues.

-C'est vrai? Super!

Kakeru retourna vers l'estrade à petits bonds, un sourire étincelant affiché sur son doux visage.

-Kéké? Tu veux bien aller attendre les futurs mariés devant la boutique? Il faudrait les faire entrer par la porte de derrière pour que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée.

-D'accord.

L'enfant aux cheveux verts alla se poster à plusieurs pas de la porte.

-Qui a apporté des cadeaux?

Tous les invités montrèrent des paquets que le blond s'empressa d'empiler sur la table réservée à cet effet. Il était de plus en plus excité parce que les préparatifs étaient quasiment terminés. Il se rua dans la cuisine.

-Madoka! s'écria-t-il.

-Attend un peu. Il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter ça… et voilà!

Devant elle se trouvait un immense gâteau couvert de décorations et de chantilly. Hikaru aussi avait fini de poser des mets sur des plateaux.

-Maintenant, on peut tout apporter…

La brune n'eut pas à le dire deux fois pour que Yû commençât à apporter des plats. Kakeru, Ryûto et Tsubasa vinrent les aider. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le possesseur de Libra se remit à admirer son œuvre.

-Il ne manque plus que les mariés…

Kenta ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter. L'impatience du blond l'avait contaminé. Il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille pour attendre les deux adolescents.

Il patientait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures quand il les aperçut enfin. Il s'obligea à marcher calmement vers eux pour ne pas trahir son agitation.

-Ça va Kenta?

-Très bien. Votre rendez-vous s'est bien passé?

Le magnifique sourire et les yeux scintillants que lui offrit le roux suffisaient amplement comme réponse.

-Oui, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard enamouré à Kyoya.

-Tant mieux. Madoka m'a demandé de vous attendre ici.

-Pourquoi? intervint l'adolescent aux cicatrices.

-Il y a des travaux dans la pièce principale donc il faut passer par derrière.

-Tu nous y conduit?

-Bien sûr!

Ils suivirent Kenta et entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment où Yû les attendait de pied ferme.

-Gingi! J'ai quelque chose à te demander!

Il attrapa son bras et le traîna jusqu'à une porte.

-Hé! s'indigna Kyoya.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ramène ton chéri dans quelques secondes.

Il referma la porte derrière eux, les séparant de Kenta et de Kyoya. Le blondinet pris un sachet et le tendit à Ginga.

-Met ça!

-C'est quoi?

-Des vêtements ou plus exactement ta tenue de mariage.

La curiosité laissa place à la surprise sur le visage du roux. Il dévisageait l'enfant.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-J'ai préparé un mariage surprise pour toi et Yoyo.

Le cœur de l'adolescent se mit à battre à la chamade. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rose pâle. Son sourire se fit timide.

-Un mariage?

-Oui. Il y a déjà les invités. Prépare-toi vite pour ne pas les faire attendre.

Yû s'en alla pendant que Ginga se changeait. En croisant le regard de Kyoya, il sourit.

-Tu peux nous laisser Kéké?

-Bonne chance!

La porte claqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de manigancer?

-Rien du tout. Je voudrais que tu mettes ça, dit l'enfant en montrant des habits dans un coin de la salle.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça?

-Pour ton mariage avec Gingi.

-Ginga et moi n'allons pas nous marier. Et même si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas invité!

-Tu ne veux pas te préparer?

-Non.

-Bon, d'accord.

-D'accord?

-Oui. Je vais prévenir Gingi. Il était si heureux à cette idée… Ça va lui briser le cœur.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte, l'air abattu.

-Attend!

Il tourna doucement son visage vers Kyoya.

-J'accepte.

-Je t'attends dans la salle principale!

Il se précipita pour prévenir les personnes présentes.

-Ils arrivent!

Des applaudissements retentirent. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, Madoka alluma une radio pour qu'elle passât une musique en boucle.

Kyoya fut le premier à venir dans la salle. Il observa les décorations avec une moue ennuyée et regardait méchamment les gens, persuadé qu'ils étaient les complices du blond. Il portait un costume noir dont il avait à peine noué la cravate. Il s'avança vers l'endroit que l'organisateur lui indiquait, remarquant Kakeru.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui murmura-t-il.

-Je suis venu pour ton mariage!

-T'étais au courant?

-Ouais.

-Sale traître.

Ginga arriva, interrompant ce doux échange fraternel. Lui aussi portait un costume mais ses couleurs étaient plus claires. La tenue qu'il avait intriguait le blond.

-Hikaru? chuchota-t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-C'est pas les vêtements que j'avais commandé. Ils sont où?

-La robe de mariée?

-C'est ça.

-Comme je me doutait à qui tu voulais donner cette robe, j'ai demandé un costume. C'est plus convenable.

-On fera avec.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le couple se regardait amoureusement. Il ne faisait pas attention aux dizaines de paires d'yeux fixés sur lui.

L'argenté avait été désigné par Yû pour prononcer le discours. Il se tenait, en retrait, à distance égale des futurs époux. Il dit d'une Voix assurée le début du discours. Puis vint le moment crucial:

-Ginga Hagane. Acceptes-tu de prendre Kyoya Tategami pour époux?

-Oui, je le veux, dit le roux en passant une bague au doigt de Kyoya.

-Kyoya Tategami.

Le vert s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait ridicule ce simulacre de mariage organisé par ce sale mioche. Mais pour faire plaisir à son amoureux, il voulait bien se laisser prendre au jeu.

-Acceptes-tu de prendre Ginga Hagane pour époux?

-Oui, je le veux, dit Kyoya en passant une bague au doigt de Ginga.

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser?

_Enfin une partie intéressante,_ songea le blader au lion. _Même si je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation pour le faire._

Ils s'embrassèrent, déclenchant de vifs applaudissements.

-Je vous déclare maintenant époux.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent. Des mots tels que "Félicitation!" et "Vive les mariés!" fusèrent.

Yû s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'ils descendaient de l'estrade.

-Alors? Elle est cool la surprise que je vous ai préparée.

-Oui. Merci.

-On fait enfin partie de la même famille! s'exclama Kakeru en se blottissant contre Ginga. Je suis heureux pour vous.

Le jeune Tategami courut vers Ryûto qui le regardait avec douceur et se mit à lui parler vivement.

Après avoir reçu les félicitations de tous les invités, Ginga et Kyoya eurent un instant d'accalmie.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'une fête de ce genre te ferait autant plaisir.

-C'est magnifique. Ça ressemble tellement à un mariage.

-Ça y ressemble mais … ce n'est pas pour de vrai, dit prudemment le vert pour ne pas froisser son amoureux.

-Je sais mais… ça ne te donne pas envie qu'on se marie?

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour vouloir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

L'adolescent aux yeux miel dévisagea son amoureux. Il avait si peu l'habitude de déclaration romantique de sa part. Un sourire lumineux naquit sur son visage.

-Ginga?

Il se lova contre Kyoya et l'embrassa.

-Les jeunes mariés sont trop mignons…

Le regard que lança le vert empêcha tout commentaire.

-Alors? Contents?

Le couple se tourna vers Yû.

-Tu l'as déjà demandé, soupira le maître de Leone.

-Oui mais, en tant qu'organisateur, je mérite d'être félicité.

-C'est vrai, sourit Ginga.

-Au fait Yoyo…

-Quoi?

-J'espère que vas être doux avec Gingi ce soir.

-Ce soir? s'étonna le roux.

-Ben oui. Après tout, c'est la nuit de noces.

Il s'enfuit avant que Kyoya n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose. En se retournant vers son petit ami, il constata en souriant que son visage était d'un rouge presque fluorescent.

-Reprend-toi Ginga. Ne fais pas attention aux remarques de ce sale gamin. Et puis, murmura-t-il pour que seul le roux l'entendît, je te promets de ne pas être brusque.

Étonnement, sa remarque n'arrangea pas la gêne du propriétaire de Pegasus.

-Les amoureux! Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais tout le monde est impatient de connaître votre avis pour les cadeaux!

Ginga et Kyoya échangèrent un regard. Il était certain que la fête pour célébrer les deux ans de leur couple resterait gravée dans leur mémoire.

**Owari**


End file.
